Untold
by AvaBugs
Summary: A story about how Gibbs and Abby first met and how each molded the other into the characters we know now
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys, This is my first time submitting so any constructive criticisum is appriciated. Half of this story has already been written but if you have any ideas on how you would like it to go then let me know and I will see if I can incorporate them.

The idea behind the story is that Gibbs and Abby met before they worked together and Gibbs molded Abby into the person we see today therefore you may find the characters are not quite in charactor.

A big THANKS goes out to Sacha for beta-ing this for me. Gracias chica.

As always I don't have anything to do with NCIS or its characters so don't sue me!!

**Prologue**

The sun was setting over the headland as the plane flew out of the airport. Abby looked out of the window and it was as if it was saying goodbye to her; the richness of the red and orange rays casting their last shadows in her honour. Never had she loved and hated a sight in just one breath. The ache that she felt in the pit of her stomach and the beauty that she saw combined to create a moment she would never forget.

The flight into JFK was a little over 2 hours, but it was enough time for her to compose herself, to stop her heart from racing and allow her tears to dry. She almost wished there had been some sort of long goodbye, some time to get her thoughts in order, before she stole herself away for a life without all her friends, a job she loved and a security she had not found anywhere else.

"But sometimes life doesn't pan out the way you want it to Abigail, so suck it up and get on with it!" she chastised herself. "Headphones on and tunes up!" As the plane turned east the sounds of Rage Against the Machine could be heard pulsating.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The lab had been quiet for days. Anyone who went down to the basement and expected to be blasted with sound as soon as the doors opened would be greeted with silence because for the past 3 days there had only been silence. Abby had been uncharacteristically absent in thought, turning up to work at 9 and leaving as soon as her work had been completed. All of her movements had been automatic with none of her usual spark; no laughter, no smiles and no hugs had been given out. Even a visit from Tony with an update on the usual hazing of McGee failed to gain a response.

As Gibbs entered the lab he found Abby staring at her computer screen. As soon as she heard him enter he knew she had closed a screen, only finding a table of results when he finally reached her side. He put the cup of Caf-pow on the desk next to her, lent over the table and slowly rubbed the base of her neck with his thumb. Usually this resulted in a smile from her but today she lent back against his hand with a sad smile on her face, black eye make-up smudged under her eyes from where she had been rubbing them. Although it was only early morning she looked like she had been up for hours.

"Abs, how much have you been sleeping lately?" he asked in soft tones.

From his vantage point he could see her close her eyes at his question, a slight murmur the only response he got.

"Abs, talk to me. You can't keep up like this, you look like you are going to fall asleep standing up."

"It's nothing Gibbs. I just need to sort something out and no, I don't need any help but thanks."

She pushed her self away from her desk and walked away from his touch. She felt claustrophobic when he was around her at the moment. She wanted nothing more than to break down and tell him what was eating her up inside, to fall into his arms and let him take care of everything but she knew that she couldn't. This was something that she had to deal with herself, she had promised herself along time ago that this was her problem and that she would sort it out herself. She had the scars from the past as proof as well as the emotional baggage, to involve Gibbs would only bring more problems and questions than she couldn't deal with.

_Abby knew the game. Find a rich, older man, screw him, then screw him over. That was it. Simple in its design but you had to know the tactics, when to get in and when to get out, what it was they wanted and how far they would go to get it. Each mark was different and careful planning had to take place. Surveillance was important, knowing the " tells" that each mark had and what their cues were. But once you got the hang of it then it was like second nature. For Abby this hadn't taken long. Coming from a deaf family she was use to looking for physical, subconscious cues rather than evaluating the words people said. This had become invaluable to her and she quickly leant that it would earn her a lot of money._

_She stood in front of the full length mirror and smoothed down her dress. A deep red, knee length silk dress, cut low at the front and even lower at the back. Her long dark hair was pined up to show her unmarked neck and back. For all intents and purposes she was a beautiful young girl who was studying at NYU and was being taken for dinner by her 'rich uncle'. To those in the know she was a high class call girl. Expensive and who specialised in satisfying clients most erotic fantasies. Underneath the sophistication was a dominatrix and seducer who was not above blackmail to get money to survive. _

"_And what is the point of the game if not to survive?" Abby thought to herself as she touched up her lipstick. _

_Taking one last look at herself in the mirror she turned and walked out of the bathroom. Surveying the crowd she spotted her 'uncle' and confidently walked towards him well aware of the eyes tracking her progress. _

_Mark was a small man both in statue and other things. He only reached up to Abby's shoulder when she had heels so she had a very good view of his balding head and dandruff. But his suit was expensive and so was the hotel room. She charged 500 for the dinner date, anything else was extra and with his job as a military contractor he could afford it. In one night she could pay her rent and bills for a month. Anything kinky and she had enough evidence to pay for her school tuition for the year as well. People say there is no beauty without pain. Well in Abby's world there was no living without doing something risky. She didn't apologies for it, it was just they way things were. Susie was her name on these occasions, her 'stage name' if you could call it that; it was the perfect preppie name that masked her true self. A client never knew her real name, everything about her was fake, her likes, dislikes, where she came from and went to school. It was a wall to separate her from her job. _

"_Susie darling, come and meet some of my business associates Jim Wilson and Steven Cooper. This is my niece Susie; she decided to accompany her old uncle to the party."_

_Abby tried had not to wince when Mark gently guided her into the introductions. Jim Wilson and Steven Cooper where the type of men your mother told you never take sweets from as a child. Their leering and drooling was so obvious it hurt and when she politely smiled and shook their hands she couldn't help but feel her skin crawl._

"_Gentlemen, a pleasure as always, any business associates of Uncle Mark's are fabulous to meet." _


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys

Thanks for the great reviews!

I hope that this new chapter answers some of your questions. Just a quick note, the bar mentioned is actually based on 230 fifth in New York. If you ever get to go you should, spent many a summer night there last year!

I wrote this listening to Home Town by Adele, its got nothing to do with the story but it kinda fits with the mood.

**Chapter Two**

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs hated formal functions. He hated them even more when they were filled with politicians and their fake smiles that were all there to kiss ass. He lent against the bar, a single malt whiskey in his hand contemplating the scene in front him. Mentualic, one of the Navy's biggest contractors were holding a kiss-ass party to try and guarantee funding for the next year, at a roof top bar in mid-town Manhattan over looked by The Empire State Building. New York, mid-July was not a nice place to be, so hot that the ground in the subway system bubbled and a five minute walk down Fifth Avenue resulted in your shirt sticking to you uncomfortably. But tonight the air had a cool breeze allowing for a relaxed dress code and cold drinks._

_He was only there as punishment for his latest escapade. Apparently he really shouldn't have threatened to kill a navy commander but it had got results. Therefore his punishment was to spend 2 days in New York holding the Assistant Director's hand rather than being fired. What the Assistant Director had done to deserve the company of Gibbs for 2 days had not been explained._

_From his perch at the end of the bar he watched a young women exit from the bathroom and confidently walk over to a group of balding older men. He watched with interest as most of the men in the bar also followed her progress. Once there only someone used to reading subtle tells could see her body language change. She felt uncomfortable in the group's presence, the slight twitch of her eye when one of the men put his arm around her waist and the way her neck stretched slightly to the left as she shook the other's hand. She was obviously out of place in a party for military personnel and their civilian counterparts. _

"_Her name is Susie Harvey if you are to believe her uncle" came a familiar voice from his side. Turning to his right Gibbs found his old friend Chris O'Malley standing in a similar position to himself, unsurprisingly also with a glass of whiskey in his hand. _

"_Believe her uncle?" Gibbs answered, his eyes still trailing Susie as she was introduced to various party members._

" _Yes. Mark Harvey is know to bring a lot of 'nieces' to these type of things. I don't think that his family genes are that good to produce that number of good looking women and I also have it on good authority that he's an only child". _

"_Well I hope that he is paying her enough because no-one deserves to spend that much time with him and not be paid a lot of money" Gibbs answered turning his eyes back to his friend._

_Through-out the night Gibbs kept a watchful eye on Susie. As the night progressed she seemed to become more used to her surrounding, chatting confidently to military and civilian personnel with ease, laughing at the appropriate moments but he also noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes and that she always had an almost full drink in her hand. _

_By 11 most of the party members had begun to thin out. While Mark seemed to be having a particularly animated conversation with an equally bored looking NCIS Assistant Director Abby had made her way over the edge of the bar looking over at The Empire State Building. She seemed deep in thought as Gibbs made his way over to her, although once by her side she turned her head towards him._

"_Good evening Agent Gibbs" her mouth turning into a smirk at the look of surprise that briefly passed over his face._

"_When someone watches you that closely all night you like to know their name."_

"_I like your style Ms Harvey. One should always know who they are dealing with" came his response while shaking her hand. He noticed how there was a lack of eye twitching and her neck did not turn when their hands touched there was a look of seduction and mischief in her eyes that made him smile as they faced each other. _

"_Susie darling I think it is time we left. We still have a few stops to make tonight before I drop you off." Mark's voice came from behind them. Abby briefly turned back to Gibbs as she left, "Agent Gibbs, have a good night, I'm sure I will be seeing you again". And with that Susie Harvey/Abigail Sciuto left the building._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

A/N

Sorry guys for the late update. Just started a new job and I just got series 4 on dvd so I've been a little side tracked.

Thanks for all the great reviews, it makes it worthwhile

Three Months Later

_Abby stood in the middle of the hotel room desperately looking for her other shoe before her client woke up. Normally she wouldn't mind walking away without it but they were 400 shoes that she had only worn once. Trust this client to have a shoe fetch resulting in her having to buy a pair of very expensive Jimmy Choo's hence the reason she wasn't leaving without them. At the same time though she had stolen 1000 out of her mark's wallet so maybe that was a sign she should cut and run. Fuck no; she was not forking out another 400 for a pair of shoes when it had to be in the room somewhere. _

_On her hands and knees looking under the bed Abby suddenly froze as she heard her client moan and turn over. "Crap, Crap, Crap gotta get out of here!" she thought to herself. "Ha there it is" she stretched underneath the bed to grab it. Just as she was about to pull back and stand up she felt something grab the back of her hair, trapping her arm under the bed._

"_You little bitch where to you think you are going? I paid for the whole night, not for you to get up and run when I am a sleep. I want my money's worth!"_

'_And I want a good nights sleep in my own bed' Abby thought to herself as she grimaced at the pain being caused to her arm, 'and not to have bruises in the morning.'_

_She felt her client climb off the bed and he began drag her backwards by her hair causing her to shout out in pain. _

"_I'm sorry; I thought we had finished for the night. I didn't realise, wait and I will get unchanged again" _

"_I don't think so; you have been a very bad girl and will have to be punished."_

'_Crap!' Abby thought to herself. This could go one of two ways, he wanted to do some spanking or I am going to get the shit hit out of me. Judging by the way this is going I'm going to have some serious bruises in the morning. _

_Gibbs was walking back to his hotel after going for a night cap with Chris when he saw her peering out of the shadows of the alley, which ran down the side of the building. It had been 3 months since he had last seen her and although from a distance she still looked impeccable up close it was a different story. _

"_Susie?" he asked in a semi-quiet voice. She looked down at the floor and visibly sighed at the sound of her name. She had hoped to flag down a taxi and go home without any of the hotel staff or anyone else for that matter see her like this. It was no good for repeat business if the hotel staff saw her in this state as they were bound to remember her the next time she turned up with a client._

_As Gibbs drew closer he noticed the way she was standing, the weight more on her left leg, one arm clutching the other. Her dress was roughed up, hair although down looked slightly out of shape and covered one side of her face that was red and had the beginnings of a black eye. She was still looking at the floor when he reached her, trying to back into the shadows as if they would suck her down so that he wouldn't see her. _

'_Too late for that,' she thought bitterly to herself, trying not to flinch when he reached up to move her hair away from the side of her face. She was afraid to look up at him, afraid to see the disgust that she knew would be etched in his face, but there was something in the comforting way he moved, the way his big hands cupped her face that changed her mind._

_Abby, looking up, saw nothing that she should be afraid of. The concern was clearly there even though it was obvious what her job was. He surveyed her face and her arm before looking into her eyes._

"_Did Mark do this to you or another one of your clients?" he asked while trying to fight the urge to find out the guy's room number and beat him to a pulp. He didn't care what her job was, no one deserved to be hit, and there was something about Susie that brought out his protective side. It was obvious from the first time he met her that she could look after herself, her eyes showed an age beyond what the rest of her looked like but she held a youth in sprite that he wanted to cocoon. _

"_Where does it hurt? Did you pass out?"_

"_Please Agent Gibbs let me go, I just need to go home". Abby turned her face away to get out of his gaze. His touch felt so tender, there was no trace of anger, and it was so refreshing. She gathered her arms around her self once more and moved towards the road intending flag down a cab. Gibbs let out a frustrated sigh. _

"_Did you pass out? Its important Susie, you may have a concussion. You shouldn't go home by yourself. Look, just come back with me and let me have a look at you, after that you can go home." There was a sense of desperation and frustration in his voice that stopped her in her tracks. Maybe it would be nice for someone else to care for once, for a man to actually care ABOUT her rather than use her for their own pleasure. _

_Gibbs noticed her stop, her shoulders sagged wearily._

"_Ok, but it better not be far because these shoes are killing me"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

_Abby braced herself against the bathroom sink as Gibbs gently dabbed solvent solution on her head. She hadn't said a word since they arrived at his hotel room, just obeyed his commands as he gentle tested her arm and ribs to see if they were broken. _

"_You don't seem to have concussion but you will hurt for a few days" was all Gibbs said as he cleared up the mess he had made._

"_Nothing new there" Abby whispered under her breath as she turned to gather her things together. She heard him stop his movements and slowly stand in front of her. Abby made as if she hadn't said anything, putting her shoes back on and readjusting her dress. _

"_Anyway thanks for your help, I'll be out of your way now." She made to move around him, not looking at him but calculating now many steps it would be to the door. _

"_Susie, why you doing this? Your a beautiful, articulate and intelligent girl. You got beat up pretty bad this time, don't you think you should stop, next time you might not be so lucky". Gibbs was trying really hard not to patronise her, to make her listen to how worried he was about her line of work. _

_All Abby could hear was the disappointment in his voice. How dare he question her way of life. It wasn't like he actually knew her, what she had to do to get by and make her life better. _

"_Look AGENT GIBBS, thanks for all your help but that does not now give you the right to question what I do! I appreciate everything but you don't know me." With that she rushed past him and had reached his door when she heard him._

"_I'm sorry Susie that was out of order."_

_She turned round to face him, back resting against the door. She seemed to contemplate him for a long while as if trying to work out if he was being serious, whether he was generally concerned enough to actually apologising. The master of tells in her took in the way he was standing, the way his hands were open and the look in his eyes. Slowly a smirk crossed her face. _

" _Don't apologies its a sign of weakness."_

_Gibbs returned the smile at the sound of his own words._

"_My old man told me that once."_

" _He must have been a wise man then. Look Susie, take my card, if you ever need anything just call me. At least it gives me piece of mind that if you do need help you will call."_

_Abby took the card from his out stretched hand and turned to leave, stopping when she had the door handle in her hand. "Its Abby, my name. Abby."_

_The clock said 7 am when Abby finally reached her apartment door. She quietly turned the keys in the lock and tip-toed to her room so as not to wake her room-mates. Once the door was closed she stood in front of her mirror and slowly undressed herself. As the dress peeled away she could make out the first signs of bruising on her collar bone and her arm ached when she tried to lift it up. She was glad that Gibbs had checked her over, a trip to the emergency room was not something that she could afford at the moment epically as she would not be able to work for a few weeks until the bruising had gone down. _

_She reached for her pajamas and made her way to the bathroom. All she could think of was going to bed and sleeping for a few hours before school when the crying started. She stood in the door way, her head leaning against the door frame before turning back around and entering her bedroom once more._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for not updating for a while. It has come to my attention that I should have replied to your reviews personally. Being new to this I'm sorry!! **

**Also if anyone is interested in betaing for me please let me know. It will also involve kicking me up the backside to finish this story!!**

**Anyway onwards...**

_Gibbs had had a lazy day, well if you could call it that when your wife has given you a shopping list the length of his arm to bring back to Washington. It wasn't worth his life if he didn't bring everything back but he would do anything for a distraction. Since having a lie in and waking up at 1000 hours he had walked the length of Fifth and Sixth Avenue as well as Macy's and Bloomingdales carrying his list. The girls in the shops at been helpful, obviously used to hapless men wondering around their stores carrying shopping lists their wives had sent them out with. To be truthful that wasn't all that was on his mind. Abby continually entered his head-space and he wondered what she was doing at that moment, whether she had got home ok. _

_By the time his phone started to ring at 2 pm he was starting to contemplate if he reasonable could use his contacts at the Pentagon to try and find her. He couldn't get the image of her broken face out of his mind, or the way she had felt so soft under his touch which he assured himself were typical platonic things to feel about an escort girl who he had patched up the night before. Whatever!_

_The number was a 917 number, a cell number for the New York area. He literally stood in the middle of the pavement willing it to be Abby before he answered it. _

"_Gibbs"_

" _Erm hi, is that Agent Gibbs?Of course it is you just said you name listen its Abby er, Susie from last night you know the girl that you erm well I was wondering if I could buy you lunch to say thanks although it is after 2 so you probably have already eaten so if you have it doesn't matter but I'm in-between classes so I have an hour to spare..."_

"_Abby! Yes I can meet you. Where?" Gibbs decided to keep his answers brief so as not to start her off on another no stop conversation. He didn't think he had ever heard someone talk so fast without taking a breath._

" _There is a Starbucks off Union Square, are you near there?"_

_Gibbs entered the café 10 minutes later to find Abby sat in the corner, back to the wall and a newspaper laid out in front of her. She looked completely different to the night before, her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, her face was devoid of make-up apart from the concealer covering her black eye, she wore baggy jeans that hung off her slight frame and a green zip-up. Without her glamour of the night before she looked like a normal college kid, young and poor. _

_Abby could feel his presents when he walked into the café but didn't look up until he sat down in front of her. Her eyes held mischief as she eyed the bags he was trying to hide under the table. _

"_Victoria Secrets Gibbs, you should have told me I could have got you a discount. They have some __nice lacy numbers in there, I particularly like the one..."_

"_Abby" Gibbs growled out. There were somethings that he didn't want a mental picture of in his head, one being Abby in some lacy underwear, he would never sleep again._

_Recognising that she should keep quiet Abby just smiled and slowly folded her newspaper away. It was only then that Gibbs noticed the bags under her eyes._

"_Didn't sleep much then?" his head pointed towards her face._

"_Nope, and then had to go to college this morning. But another 2 hours and then I can go home and sleep, caffeine is the only thing keeping me going at the moment."_

_As if to illustrate her point the waiter chose that moment to place two cups of coffee in front of them. As Abby stirred in a disgusting amount of sugar Gibbs eyed her. _

"_A bit strange eh? You didn't expect me to look like this? Well this is Abby, Jekyll to Susie's Hyde"_

" _What is it you are doing at college?"_

"_Forensic Science. I want to work with the FBI if I'm good enough, go into teaching when I've served my time."_

"_Is that why you escort then? To get through college. I'm not having ago but surely you can do it another way." Gibbs didn't want to chastise her but at the same time he want to know what would have caused her to go to such extremes. _

"_School is expensive especially someone who is doing my course. I had a falling out with my parents and didn't have enough time to get financial help. A friend of mine was doing it also and was making good money so I thought why not, not like I'm hurting anyone."_

"_What about hurting yourself. Are you telling me something like last night hasn't happened before?"_

_Abby looked away from him at these words. She rubbed her hands down her face before turning back to him._

" _Things change and I need the money. I only have a year left of school and then I can get a good job and stop. Its not like I enjoy what I do Agent Gibbs but sometimes we all have to do things we don't like just to get by." _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Because my chapters look a lot smaller on than in a word document I decided to post the next one as well. Also for gonnabemarine who pointed out this out.**

_Gibbs made regular trips to New York over the next year. Each time he would make sure to check up on Abby, whether it was a quick coffee between classes or dinner if time allowed. He knew that she was still escorting, but something was different about her each time to the point that the girl he first knew as Susie was not recognisable by the time her graduation came about. The more he learnt about Abby the more he liked, not in a sexual way but friendship, a need to protect her. She had an amazing humour that would make him laugh no matter the day he had had, a spark of mischief and a laugh that was so raunchy in nature that he was sure people were staring at them. He learnt that she hated nougat, that her taste in music was something to be avoided and that she signed, everything that was Abby and nothing that was Susie. _

_Abby was nervous at first, letting someone that close to her, to let down the wall she had carefully constructed as Susie. But slowly she had begun to trust Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He let her vent when she was frustrated with school, would walk around Central Park with her when she wanted some silence, buy her a drink to celebrate good grades, and a meal on her birthday. For once a man who could truly be a friend._

_27__th__ September Gibbs stood at the back of a packed Dukes Hall. In front of him the class of 2000 were graduating but he was keeping to the shadows at the back. He watched as Abby's name was called out stating her grade and position as first in her year. He was so proud of her as she made her way up to the podium, she gown blowing out behind her, hat firmly on her head. As she reached out to take the degree Gibbs scanned the hall looking to see if he could see her parents or anyone else who had attended to congratulate her but could see no-one. _

_Abby exited the hall desperate to take her rob off, the gown clung too tight to her throat and she felt like a geek in it. On her way out various friends stood with their friends and family having pictures taken. Some called out to her asking her to pose with them which she obliged with so by the time she had given her gown back and walked down the front steps most of the crowds had disappeared with just a few groups scattered talking. She felt rather than saw him first. The hairs on the back of her neck bristled as she felt someone starring at her from behind. The feeling travelled down her back and along her arms to her fingers as she felt him come up behind her and bend to whisper in her ear. _

" _Well Ms Sciuto, didn't you do good today."_

_Abby felt herself smile to herself as she turned to face him, giving him a quizzical look she eyed him up and down before responding._

" _Agent Gibbs, I would like to think I would be surprised to see you here but you always seem to turn up in places you are not suppose to be."_

_Although her words could be construed as cruel Gibbs could help but smile. He reached behind her head and slowly rubbed his thumb at the base of her neck causing her head to bend slightly to one side and her eyes to close. _

"_Abby you did really good. I'm very proud of you."_

" _What are you doing here Gibbs. Don't get me wrong I'm glad your here but I didn't tell you I was graduating."_

_Gibbs didn't want to tell her how he had enquired with the University as to her graduation date, that he had an overwhelming need to see her and have her know that throughout everything she had done good._

"_I'll tell you tonight. Will you join me for dinner, Taven on the Green at 9, wear something nice."_

_Abby felt a sudden loss as Gibbs let go off her neck, causing her to open her eyes and almost teeter at the lose of contact, and walked down the steps. In the pit of her stomach she felt something change, butterflies at the thought of having to dress up for him. As he walked off into the crowd her couldn't help but watch his retreating form with lust, eyes watching as he confidently navigated himself around people, his head held high. _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi Guys. Once again thanks for the great reviews. Sorry for the long wait, I'm working two jobs at the moment to pay off debts etc so I can't get focused on things. I know, excuses, excuses!!

**A/N:** I don't know if I'm supposed to write about this stuff on here or not but has anyone seen a certain video on youtube?? It's not like I know the ins and outs of what happened in their marriage etc but don't put your grievances for the whole world to see. Anyways I've said my bit, on with the story.

**Chapter 7**

_Gibbs was already stood outside the doors to the restaurant as Abby's cab pulled into the car park and up to the front door. Gibbs made his way forward but she was already out of the door by the time he reached her. As she shut it Gibbs allowed himself the opportunity to take in her outfit. It was the dress that she had been wearing the first night they had met, the dress that had drawn him to her in the first place. It hung to her curves in all the right places, the front dipping to the point of being revealing but without actually showing anything, the deep red accentuating the paleness of her skin which at the same time made her green eyes stand out more under the waves of her long hair. In his eyes she looked like the perfect women. Gone was the young girl he had know as Abby, this was the mixture of Abby and Susie, the perfect seduction that made Gibbs gulp at the thought of how tonight could proceed if he allowed it to. _

_Abby noticed Gibbs reaction as she closed the cab door which made her smirk. Gibbs didn't look bad himself, black suit trousers with a simple white shirt and black tie that on anyone else would look boring. On Gibbs it made him look like James Bond, his silver hair giving him age while his eyes gave him youth. The shirt was tight enough that it gently showed off the tone of his arms while the trousers hung on his hips in a way that showed off his toned stomach and tight ass._

_Always the gentleman Gibbs walked Abby to the restaurant, opened the door and ushered her in first, not without glancing at her exposed back. _

"_Like what you see Agent Gibbs?" Abby asked when he reached her and walking towards their table._

"_Hard not to Abby, hard not to."_

_Evidence of this could be seen as they followed the waiter through the dinning room, eyes tracked their progress, men wondering about Abby while the women appreciated the good looks of Gibbs. Both were unaware of these appraising glances. Abby was only aware of the arm underneath her fingertips, it felt strong and powerful, the muscles taut and contracted as she tapped her fingers against it. Gibbs at the same time was staring at the side of her face, eyes following the path of her curls as they fell to her shoulders. They hypnotised him as his eyes helter-skeltered down one particular one until it reached its end at her shoulder which in turn ended where the top of the dress started inviting his eyes to travel further down her back to the base of her spine. His lack of observation of their surrounding and his scrutiny of her appearance was noticeable to Abby only when they came to an abrupt stop at their table and he almost walked into the waiter._

_Sitting down Abby did the most to make sure Gibbs had a very good view of her cleavage. Always on his best behaviour Gibbs did his best to ignore Abby's actions although he expected that tonight was going to be very long if she planned to continue in this way. _

_Looking at the menu Gibbs watched as Abby unsubtley started to twist a curl between her fingers in apparent concentration. This action repeated itself several times before he felt his frustration begin to rise, well may not just his frustration. Abby noticed the tension radiating off him well aware that it was her actions that were causing it. Releasing the curl she brought her finger to her mouth and nipping it slightly at the end all the while reading the menu._

" _What will you be having Gibbs, the steak looks good or maybe the pasta?" _

" _I think the steak. Oh and Abby don't think I don't know what you are doing, stop being a tease." Gibbs smirked as she looked over the top of her menu at this comment._

" _But Jethro I'm having too much fun" came her response before looking back down._

_Dinner was a pleasant affair, the food was fabulous and the company excellent. The conversation flow between the two of them was flirtatious with small looks and touches from both of them. Although Gibbs was happy to let the night be fun and light between them Abby had different plans. Now that she had finished her degree she was unsure when she would next see Gibbs. She had no idea where a job in forensic could take her and she could end up anywhere in the country. From that she was frightened that she would never see him again therefore she wanted one night with him to gain a lasting memory, something that she could store in her mind that was prefect. _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Guys, sorry for the short chapter, still working all the hours known to man, please forgive me. In response to a couple of questions about Gibbs' wife, to be honest I hadn't thought it through, I know that he said he would never cheat but it is Abby...**

**Also thanks for all the reviews of One Shot, I wrote it really late at night after work but it seemed to fit the mood I was in.**

**Bring on bank holiday Monday!!**

**Chapter Eight**

_Hand in hand they walked out of the restaurant. By this time the sun was setting casting shadows that roamed around Central Park. Both had silently decided to walk rather than getting a cab as the night was still warm. _

_Stray couples walked past Gibbs and Abby at various times, never giving the strange couple a second glance always to caught up in their own destinations. Other than these randoms they had the park to themselves and even though neither of them spoke Abby instinctively moved closer to Gibbs whenever a stranger walked past._

_Gibbs felt Abby slow down as they reached the edge of the park at 59__th__ street. She seemed to be pulling back, almost unwilling to leave the park. Curiously Gibbs turned to face her, a questioning look in her direction only resulted in a sheepish look from Abby rather than an answer. _

"_Abbs?"_

" _You realise when we leave this park everything chances. This is it, once I step over this line Susie Harvey doesn't exist any more." Abby said looking at the floor, one foot drawing an imaginary line on the ground. _

" _This is the end of an era, I should be happy, no more late nights struggling for money, but for some reason I'm sad. I can't help it, she has been such a big part of my life for so long, dictated so much of me and now I can finally be myself but I almost don't want to let go"_

_For a moment Gibbs was floored by her admission. He thought she would be happy to let it all go and finally be free, that she could be the person he had grown to adore all the time instead of locking her away and constantly looking over her shoulder. He moved to stand in front of her forcing her to turn her gaze from the floor to his face. Putting both hands on her shoulders Abby felt herself being pushed towards his body heat and his thumb gently rub the left side of her neck causing her to bend and a shiver to run through her. _

"_Abby. Susie was a safety net for you but at the same time she was holding you back. I promise you I will always be there for you but sometimes you have to trust yourself that you can make the right decisions."_

_Abby just stood staring at him. She often listened to his words of encouragement but this was the first time that she had actually felt them. Within his space she felt that she could do anything, her body could take anything, she mind could be attacked, her sense of self lost but when she was with Gibbs she could repeal it all. Never before had she been so content and yet so scare for what she was about to lose._

_Gibbs did the only thing he knew how to do. Taking her hand in his he looked at her, gave it a tight squeeze, and pulled her over the line._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N: The chapter you have all been waiting for!! Sorry for the late update, this has got to the the hardest chapter to write, I had to write it back to front, who knew getting them from the park to bed would be so difficult, hehehe. **

_Gibbs was staying at the Peninsula Hotel. Abby knew from experience how expensive the rooms were but chose to keep this information to herself. Now was not the time to bring up her past especially when they both had made such a show of leaving it behind. The grand entrance made way for the staircase which Abby found herself walking up without even thinking. Here she was almost clinging to Gibbs' arm as they made their way to the hotel bar and him being a gentleman hadn't told her to let go. _

_The bar was to busy for them when they entered, although not packed it didn't offer them the level of privacy they wanted so Gibbs offered to have cocktails brought to his room._

_So maybe some would call Gibbs naive for what happened next. Maybe after 2 wives you would think that he would know how women work but when Abby approached him as he sat on the edge of the bed he felt the atmosphere in the room change. An apple martini in her hand she sat in the chair by the window, crossing one leg as she took a sip, the dress parted to her thighs exposing a good amount of leg. Suddenly Gibbs was scared, did she truly wanted this or was this Susie again, Abby resorting to a place she knew and felt comfortable. _

_When Abby said, "Gibbs I will do anything you want. All you have to do is ask." something inside of him snapped._

"_Abby we can't do this, I can't do this! I am not another one of your clients, I'm not looking to pay for sex."_

"_Is that what you think of me? That I want to sleep with you for money, that I'm a whore? God Gibbs I thought that at least you of all people would not see me like that."_

_Nothing was said between them for minutes and Abby could only stare at his hands as they beat to their own rhyme on his leg. Over the past year she had noticed his inability to sit still, whether it was drumming on the table to fiddling with his cup to rubbing his hands through his hair when frustrated. _

"_You do that when your nervous" she stated, her head tipping towards his hand. "It's always with your right hand when you are thinking of something to say, your left when you are trying to find the answer to something. When you need coffee you tug on your ear lobes, and when you are frustrated you run your hands through your hair. Thats how well I know you Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I don't need to know your life story, your deepest secrets, or anything else for that matter because right here, right now and over the past year I have watched you, studied you and I know you are a good, descent person. Your momma taught you well, even if you have had three wives I bet that you never treated them unwell, never even cheated or thought to. I would trust you with my life and you should me with yours but sometimes you have to let go. I'm not going to hurt your heart Gibbs, I'm trying to heal the hurt that is already there."_

_With that she slowly walked towards where he was sitting at the end of the bed and knelt between his legs putting her hands on top of his still moving fingertips stilling them. Cautiously she ran her hands up each arm and over his shoulders until they cupped each side of his face and tilted it upwards, while all the time watching his reaction. _

_As their eyes connected so did their lips, Abby's eyes closed at the contact, she lips massaging his bottom lip, parting it slightly. The first few seconds gained no response from Gibbs however Abby pressed more firmly as if to try and push her courage on to him. Finally she felt Gibbs hands cup her own face, one hand seemed to enclose the whole of her face as the kisses became hungry, each trying to push the other further over the edge. Lips broke after a few minutes each needing time to breath, Abby having to steady herself against Gibbs legs with the aftermath while Gibbs stroked the side of her face and then the side of her neck causing her to look up at him smiling. _

" _Are you sure about this Abby?" _

_In answer Abby simply just kissed him again, her arms pushing against his legs so that she could gain height and not have to pull away. Gibbs' hands moved away from her face to encompass her waist, until his fingers reached the dip at the back of her dress and then lifted her up until she sat in his lap, legs encircling him. From there his hands could run up and down her back feeling the softness of her skin as well as the bumps of her spine. With this movement Abby ground herself into him all the while their lips did not part although soft kisses had been exchanges for the clashing of tongues and teeth as both fought for control._

_Abby began to feel that there were far to many clothes still involved at this point. From her positioning she pulled back slightly and slowly began to untie Gibbs' tie. Gibbs just watched her eyeing the nimbleness of her fingers and the smile of seduction on her face. Removing it from around his neck she made short work of his shirt buttons pulling it out of his trousers to get to the last few. Sliding his shirt off his shoulders exposed many of Gibbs scars which Abby kissed tenderly. Although Abby knew that Gibbs had been in the Marines she only understood now the cost that must have been and the things he had seen. Gibbs watched her as she traced one particular scar from his left shoulder to his heart._

" _We all have scars Abby its just that some are more noticeable than others". _

" _Sometimes I think it is better to have physical scars than mental ones. It gives you something to look at rather than having to stare at yourself in the mirror. You can cover a scar but you can't cover so easily who you become because of them."_

_At this comment Gibbs gently kissed her temple and then lay butterfly kisses to her collar bone while at the same time pushing the straps of her dress down. Unable to remove it any more Abby stood up and slowly unzipped a small zip at the dresses side and then lifted the dress off her. There in front of Gibbs did she stand in just her knickers. Gibbs eyes and hands travelled over her body, over the flat planes of her stomach and over her black French knickers before pulling her back towards him and on to the bed beside him. Quickly striping the remainder of his clothes to just his boxers Gibbs lay down on his side beside her. Naked she looked nothing like Susie and everything like Abby. Throughout the year that he had known her he had come to know Abby the person, the quirks of her nature and helped her to express those and become her true self. Here in front of him was an example of this. In both of her nipples her bars that when he tugged on them made her twist around with enjoyment, in her bellybutton was also a piecing while over her heart was a small tattoo of a shooting star. _

_Gibbs was fascinated by it, from careful examination Gibbs found that he could cover the whole of it with his index finger and proceeded to do it continually in wonder which made Abby laugh out loud._

" _I had it done about a two years ago. Its to remind me that no matter what there is beauty in my life."_

_At this comment Gibbs kissed the star, and then the nipple beneath it and then a trail of kisses to her belly button before returning a searing kiss to her lips. _

_Gibbs gentle ministrations of her body caused her to feel pent up sexual frustration and she could tell he was feeling the same by the positioning of his boxers yet he still continued to slowly feel the contours of her body with his calloused hands._

_Finally when she could take no more Abby let out a frustrated "Gibbs!" to get him moving. Positioning himself above her he removed their last pieces of clothing and manoeuvred himself between her legs. Spreading her legs further apart he bent over to kiss her one more time before pushing himself into her. At first she was tight, unused to his size, however after a few moments she began to relax around him, she juices lubricating her enough for him to start moving inside of her. The pace he begin with was slow however the sexual frustration of the evening soon began to take its toll and the pace become faster and more erratic, with heavy breathing and low moans coming from both of them. _

_Gibbs felt her being to tighten around him, her body spasming slightly every so often. Quiet pleas also started, her pleading with him to go faster, harder while he pleaded for her to stop teasing him and come. Gibbs felt the beginnings of his climax when he felt Abby suddenly tighten and her whole body go ridged, she body moving in pleasure causing him to fall into ecstasy._

_Unable to hold his body weight any longer Gibbs fell to Abby's side causing she to roll to her side as well. Still joined both lay in a haze needing time for themselves to come back to reality. Abby came to first, opening her eyes she looked over at Gibbs who still lay prone she thought she had never seen him look so relaxed, so at peace. Gently she ran a finger over one of his eyebrows and down his face. This caused him to slowly open his eyes where he simply looked at her while she repeated the action. _

" _I'm not going anywhere Jethro, you can sleep for a bit."_

_As though reading his mind Gibbs closed his eyes but pulled Abby towards him pulled one leg over his body and tucking her head under his chin._

" _I love you Abby Sciuto", was the last thing Abby heard before she fell a sleep._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry guys for the very late update. I have numerous excuses but I don't think any of them are really a good enough reason for not updating earlier. But now it is the holidays I will hopefully get more done.

Please ignore any spelling mistakes. Once again I have not had it beta-ed, my bad, but I thought I should get it out there. Please send me your reviews because it does make me work harder! Lol

**Chapter Ten**

_When Gibbs woke up in the morning the hotel room was empty. There was nothing left to remind him of the night they had experienced other than the memories. Leaning over the bed Gibbs grab his cell phone and tried Abby's number but got nothing other than her voice mail. _

_This carried on for days, him repeatedly calling her cell and getting no answer, even when he returned to Washington he carried on trying but other than her name Gibbs realised he knew nothing about where she lived. Caught up in their knowledge of each other surprisingly it never came up in conversation, something Gibbs how regretted. Searches of her name in New York came up with nothing, it appeared she must have been subletting because all trace of her had gone._

_At night all Gibbs could do was sum up the memories he had of their time together, frustration worked out on his boat meant much of the exterior had know been completed. Nothing had consumed his mind this much since the death of his wife and daughter and it confused him that his few times with Abby had been permanently etched on his mind in this way. The ache in his heart wasn't so much of love but more of worry, wanting to know that she was safe, that she was still on the right track, something he couldn't be sure of with her record. Sure he beat himself up with these negative thoughts of her but without knowing for sure........._

_For Abby the decision hadn't been simple but she knew that if she had stayed the carefully laid out plans she had put together would be useful. He would consume all her thoughts, become another consideration she would have to factor in, someone else that she could ultimately let down. She had meant every word she had said to Gibbs that night. She wasn't out to hurt him but hearing his thoughts in the night had freaked her out. Enough things had happened to her in her life, enough words had been said to her in the heat of the night for her to trust them. She never wanted to think of Gibbs that way but how could she not. It was not just her future that she had to think about......_


End file.
